


Domination

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Kind of fanart? Picture I took of a dominant Glorfindel and enslaved Erestor.The scene is created using dolls styled to look like Imladris' (and occasionally Golndolin's) favourite couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Domination  
>  **Author:** Mawgy  
>  **Beta:** N/A  
>  **Rated:** Mature  
>  **Genre:** Slice of Life  
>  **Warnings:** Male/Male relationship.  
>  **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
>  **Summary:** Harem-esque Erestor owned by Glorfindel.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D
> 
>  

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/39238222@N03/37203413191/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
